Found
by Miz Thang
Summary: “One day, Mr. Malfoy, you will find yourself to be lost. You must make the first move if you ever want to be found.” Sequel to Lost. For my au100 claim of Harry PotterDraco Malfoy.


**Title:** Found  
**Author:** Miz Thang  
**Characters/Pairing: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, HP/DM  
**Rating:** FRM  
**Word Count:** 646  
**Warnings:** None. Slash, obviously. Angst. Romance.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the little story's idea. Everything else belongs to who it belongs to.  
**Summary: **"One day, Mr. Malfoy, you will find yourself to be lost. You must make the first move if you ever want to be found." Sequel to _Lost_. For my au100 claim of Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. This is the Big Ass Table.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"You."

-

Draco is more miserable than he lets on. He misses Harry, and almost doesn't care what the reason Harry has for ending their relationship, because he already knows that it was stupid but for Draco's own good, in Harry's eyes.

Draco sleeps alone in his expensive flat and feels cold, even under three high quality blankets.

Harry is more miserable than he's ever been in his life, and it's obvious. For once in Trelawney's mess of a seer career, couldn't she have been wrong? Couldn't Draco have understood that he'd just been worried?

Harry sleeps in his empty flat, alone, and feels like he might drown in the sheets, because there isn't anyone else sleeping next to him.

-

Draco gets a job at the Ministry. It'll fill his days with something to do other than lie around his flat and wonder what Harry's doing, at least he hopes it will.

He hopes that he won't have to run into Harry because he doesn't know if he can handle seeing the other man and wondering why Harry let him get the last word.

Draco hopes he has a lot of paperwork.

-

Harry finds out from Ron that Draco has a job at the Ministry. Head of the Department of Muggle-Wizard Relations (Harry doesn't really understand why Draco heads the new department; the blond still doesn't like Muggles).

Not only is Harry surprised that Draco has a desk job, but he's surprised to find out that he's exceptionally well at it (according to Hermione, who works as his Assistant Director).

Hermione tells Harry that Draco misses him and that Harry should try again because the blond is miserable but Harry isn't so sure he can stand the chance of anymore rejection.

-

"One day, Mr. Malfoy, you will find yourself to be lost. You must make the first move if you ever want to be found." Professor Trelawney tells him after an Order meeting.

Draco believes her almost instantly.

-

Harry opens his door one night, and he's frozen in place because there's Draco, prefectly groomed, eyes unrelentingly on his, and looking purposeful.

Harry almost feels like a slob in a comfortable pair of sweats as he takes in Draco's flawless state.

"We need to talk."

Harry frowns, because he doesn't know if he really wants to talk to Draco.

"Please."

Except, he does, because this maybe his one chance to explain and show Trelawney that he could find the one thing he lost again. And, not to mention, Draco said, "please." That alone was reason enough; he never says "please."

Harry steps back to allow Draco entrance.

-

Draco wants, so badly, to be the one that doesn't have to say anything, but he realizes and recognizes that he'll have to, because he's the one that's lost and needs to be found.

"That day…in the robe shop," he starts, "I wanted to you stay and tell me anyway."

Harry's head snaps up and his eyes lock on Draco's.

"You what?"

"I was hoping you'd stop, just before leaving, call me ridiculous and then tell me anyway why you did it." Draco says, pacing. He stopps and turns to face Harry. "I waited for ten mintues."

"Draco, I – " Harry starts.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asks, looking at Harry intently.

"You."

And then Draco kisses Harry, because there's nothing else left to it at all.

-

Hermione tells Harry that their department is more upbeat. She asks Harry if he had anything to do with Draco's good mood. Harry won't give her a straight answer, and he's fairly sure Draco won't either.

Harry will only tell her that where once they were lost, they were now found. Maybe thery're with each other. Maybe they aren't.

She smiles, because she understands, and Harry is grateful for that.

-end.


End file.
